The Secret of Bandos
The Secret of Bandos Het Begin Praat met de Junior Cadet Mal bij Mobilising Armies. Vraag hem of hij een quest voor je heeft. Hij zal je vertellen dat je met Serjeant Cole moet praten. Ga naar hem toe en praat met hem. Vraag of hij nog een quest voor je heeft hij zal nee zeggen... Hoewel... Hij wil graag dat je het gebied onder Mobilising Armies verkent. Hij zal zeggen dat de minigame in een andere dimensie is. Berijd je voor op een gevecht met 1 monster van level 100 en een onbekende hoeveelheid monsters van lvl 70 (je kan de Serjeant Clothing nu uit doen) Ga naar het zuiden, het zwarte gebied zal opklaren, naarmate je daar verkent. Ga door met verkennen tot er een cutscene komt. Er zal een Ogress Champion (lvl 100) komen die Ogressen (lvl 70) spawnt. Doe Protect from Melee Protect for Melee of Deflect Melee aan! Dood de Ogress Champion als eerste, ze is niet zo moeilijk. (grappig genoeg zijn deze allemaal 1 combatlevel hoger dan normaal). De Ogress Champion en hulpjes zullen dingen zeggen als YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE! HUMAN! Dood na de Orgress champion de Ogressen. Ga verder naar het zuiden. Je zal een muur aantreffen, waar 2 Orgress Guards (lvl 120) zijn en een Orgress Captain (lvl 210). Praat met de Orgress Captain. Ze zal zeggen dat je weg moet gaan of anders zal ze het bevel geven om aan te vallen... Je ziet nu tientallen Ogress archers (lvl 70) op de muur. Zeg Ok I will leave.... Ga terug naar de Serjeant Cole. Berijd je voor op het gevecht met de Orgress Captain (level 210) en haar Guards (level 120)! Praat met Serjeant Cole. Klik eventueel op Skip... anders moet je een hele lange tekst aanhoren. Je krijgt nu het bevel over: *Elite Elven Squad *Elite Dwerg Squad *Elite Goblin Squad Ze zijn allemaal lvl 170. Ga nu weer naar de Orgress Captain. Gebruik de Goblins en Dwergen om de Archers aan te vallen en de Elven om de Orgress Captain aan te vallen. Dood de Orgress Captain! Let op Als niet alle archers zijn afgeleid door de Goblins en de dwergen zet dan Protect from Missiles aan. Zijn ze wel allemaal afgeleid zet dan Protect from Melee aan. Als de Orgress Archers dood zijn geef de squads dan de opdracht om je te helpen. Als de Orgress Captain dood is dropt ze: Big bones, deze zijn speciaal en geven je 250 prayer exp. De Orgress guards zijn (meestal) nu wel afgemoord zijn ze dit niet, help je Squads dan. Nadat je hebt gewonen zullen de Squads terugkeren naar hun basis. Deel 1 Spullen Nodig 10 Planks, Anchovy oil, Tinderbox, Rubium. 100k aan Coins (niet perse nodig) Ga naar de bank en haal de Planks, Anchovy oil, Tinderbox en het Rubium. Doe de Rubium op de Anchovy oil, Je krijgt nu Anchovy oil(r). Ga weer naar de muur. Doe de Anchovy oil® op de planken en use de planken op de muur. Gebruik nu een Tinderbox op de planken. REN NU WEG! Er zal een gat in de muur komen. Je moet nu weer naar Serjeant Cole gaan. Serjeant Cole gaat iemand halen. Wacht nu even en praat weer met Serjeant Cole zodra hij weer verschijnt. Hij komt terug met Lord Marshal Brogan. Praat met hun. Je krijgt weer het bevel over de elite Squads en dit keer zijn ze (nog) sterker gemaakt. Ze zijn nu level 200. Ook word er een Banker naar het gat in de muur gestuurd. Je kan nu eventueel 100k aan Coins aan Lord Marshal Brogan geven zodat de Combat level van de squads naar 300 stijgt en ze een speciale aanval krijgen ook zullen ze dan een klein beetje sneller lopen. Ga nu naar het gat in de muur. Praat met de banker. Ga nu zonder de squads door het gat. Je zal een paar Ogressen zien. Ga nu weer terug door het gat. Geef de Squads het bevel om een kamp bij de muur te maken en ga zelf naar de Makeover Mage. Vraag hem of hij een middeltje heeft dat je in een Ogress kan veranderen. Hij zal je om bepaalde spullen vragen dat bij iedereen anders is. Ga naar de Grand Exchange een koop de spullen. Hij geeft je nu een Change Into a Ogre Set geven of afgekord CIOS. Gebruik de CIOS pas als je weer bij het gat bent! Ga naar terug naar het gat. Het Kamp is gemaakt en de Banker heeft nu een Houten Banker house. Geef de Squads de opdracht om op de muur te komen en ga weer naar binnen. Je komt uit door het gat. Kies bij CIOS voor Mix CIOS. Je kan jezelf in een Ogre of Ogress veranderen. Doe dit en kies een leuk Ogre(ss) type. Je kan je ook een naam geven. Loop nu naar het zuiden. Praat met Ogre Chief. Er komt een cutscene: je zult nu ook een paar Goblins en Hobgoblins zien met speren in hun hand. Je zult een paar Statues van Ourgs zien die een zwaard vasthouden met Bandos Logos op hun armour. De Ogre Chief zal zeggen dat jij er vreemd uitziet. Een paar Orks zullen naar de Chief gaan. Een groepje Cyclops lopen op de verte. De Chief word afgeleid door de Orks die met hem praten. Verken het gebied een beetje ergens is een mysterieus bruin gebied waar een paar goblins en orgres graven. Ga daar naartoe. Klik met je rechtermuis op de Bruine plek. Inspect Strange Digsite. Er zal een Ogre naar je toe komen die je een schep geeft. Kies voor dig at Strange Digsite. Je zal nu 200 mining exp krijgen. Je voelt je nu een beetje vreemd, je verandert terug in een mens! Ga terug naar het gat. DOE HET SNEL anders word je aangevallen door de monsters! Praat nu met de Squads. Deze zijn nu verveeld en hebben nu een paar Steigers tegen de muur gezet. Praat nu met de Elven Squad. Ze zullen zeggen dat de Goblins een beetje raar doen.